Mel's Exotic Pet Shop
by jewels369
Summary: With London in the full holiday swing, Melanie can't afford any complications with her new store - but unfortunately, the only thing she gets is complications this year. With customers swarming the store, strangers demanding access to her products, and a strange string of deaths affecting her animals, what is a young entrepreneur to do? Now with special guests; The Weasley Twins!


**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Here is a fun little short story I wrote for one of my creative writing classes. This is technically an epilogue to another story I haven't written yet (and may not write) based off of Melanie's school years. But, this can be read as a stand alone so don't worry! I hope you enjoy this (finished) story and let me know what you think about it!**

 **Oh, and before you ask; yes, the Fred and George who are married to Mel _are_ the famous Weasley Twins. **

**Read, Review, and Stay Awesome!**

 **Jewels~**

* * *

Mel's Exotic Pet Shop

I don't ever think I'll truly get used to England, no matter how many years I've lived here. Then again, the wizards and witches in Boston always got up too early to do their holiday shopping too, but not nearly as much once the snow hit. These Londoners are downright _crazy_ about their shopping – and their no-maj's are just as bad, if not worse than the witches themselves!

A sigh escapes my lips, briefly visible in front of my eyes before disappearing into the cloudy sky above. I groan and rub my gloved hands together, before covering my lips as a gust of chilling wind attacked my so-far-unchapped lips. Thank god for lip balm!

I slowly trudged my way down the street, trying my best to not slip on the ice under the snow drifts. The cobblestone streets were mostly silent, with only a few shops already open and ready for business at 6 am, with a few tired witches huddling inside for their breakfast. How I wish that could be me; sitting in a nice little cafe with a warm cup of tea and a blueberry muffin to nibble on, a book to keep me company for a few hours until I'm joined by my devoted husbands.

But alas, this poor Yorick is too busy for such frivolities! I have mouths to feed, cages to clean, and dreams to fulfill, and who am I to not do my job? I did choose this lifestyle, the path of the entrepreneur, after all!

I pass Old Cooper's Bird Emporium and cross the barren street, eagerly laying eyes on my life's blood, my gorgeous pet shop. The four-story building is the only one with a white-washed brick on this block, with a royal blue trim around the large display window on the first floor. On the window pane stands my mascot – a single-colored cartoon woman who greets customers and spends her free time playing with her cartoon bunnies and the real pets I'd let sunbath in the window nook. I incline my head in greeting while I withdrew my key and unlock the door, stepping inside and sighing in relief at the warmth emanating from within.

"Good Morning, everyone!" I sing-song, grinning widely at the responding chorus of chirps, buzzes, woofs, and meows that greet me. I tug off my puff-ball hat, unwind my blue striped scarf from my neck and shrug out of my pea-coat, walking into the center of the open-ceiling room where a large, round desk lay. I reach over the counter and toss my coat and scarf onto the lone wooden chair before walking around and reaching under the desk for my uniform apron and a short-brimmed hat with a slight point at the end. I unhurriedly tie the black apron behind my back, lovingly patting it down flat so it would cover my pants and blue blouse efficiently.

I pat my pockets to ensure there was nothing hiding in them, again, before the delightful ring of my door rung out, drawing my attention to the tall man standing in the doorway, completely bundled up in a thick scarf, knit cap, and a bulky winter robe.

"Melanie, I'm so sorry I'm late, I lost track of time!" He cried out, swiftly stomping the snow from his boots and hurriedly rushing over to the desk to shed his winter items.

"Calm down, Owen, I just got here myself," I giggle, walking over to the register and unlocking it, counting out the bills, "Could you start off by feeding the _dragonfruit_ on the third floor? I think I left their fruit near their pen."

"Sure, sure, as long as you feed the _syrens_ on the second floor. I don't want wet clothes again," Owen grumbles, walking to the spiral staircase and starting his trek up to the third loft-space while tying his apron, ignoring my laughter.

"That just means they like you, Mr. Grady!"

"I doubt it, Mrs. Smith!"

I shake my head fondly and close the register, sauntering over to the wall of curtains in the back and taking out my pear-wood wand, waving away the curtains and revealing large cages holding different furry animals; normal cats, _half-kneazle_ rescues, _hell-hounds_ , _croca-dogs_ , and _tricos_ – one of my favorite amalgamates of cat-dog-bird. Once they could see me properly, they all eagerly began calling out to me in their own way, some literally shaking in anticipation.

"Good morning! Are you guys hungry? I bet you are," I coo, sticking my fingers through a cage and letting the _croca-dog_ inside happily lick my fingers before rubbing it's scaly crocodile face against my fingertips.

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to Mel's, how can I help you today?"

"Mama! Mama, look at all the animals!"

"Please don't poke the aquariums, that scares the _syrens!_ "

"We are only getting one pet today, not two Matilda."

"But Dad, these two _d_ _a_ _ndy_ _-_ _l_ _ions_ are related – we can't break up _family_!"

"Honey… Oh, Merlin, your mother isn't going to be happy with me tonight..."

"When are you getting more _Shroomies Snackies_ in stock?"

"Mrs. Smith? Mrs. Smith! _A moment,_ please!" A man with a well-ironed suit stands impatiently by the register, his grey stingy-brim hat held tightly in his hands. His brown hair was combed professionally to the side, his face pulled into a tight look of polite impatience. The second he stepped into my shop, I knew he wasn't here to buy some dried fish wafers for his pet, but another official trying to find proof of my supposedly illicit, illegal selling of 'dangerous magical creatures' and shut me down.

"I'm busy, as you can see, I'll talk to you in a moment," I reply tightly, fighting to keep my smile pleasant, "I'll have more of these in stock by next Monday at the earliest, but these should keep you covered until then. Tell your _Shroomies_ I said hello! Have a good day!" I wave them off before looking to the second register where another employee, Rachel, stood working frantically through customers, "Do you think you can handle the register for a moment?"

"Yeah, go!" Rachel nodded, giving me a brief smile before focusing on the next customer approaching the desk. I tapped the top of my register and ignored the little whistle that stated it was closed, instead of rushing over to the official standing by the desk and frowning down at me. I respond kindly with bared teeth, jerking my head to the side so he would move out of my way as I storm to the back office.

"You've got absolutely shit timing. You have 5 minutes, so you'd better get talking." I push open the oak door and gesture him in first, closing the door and blocking the loud noise of excited customers roaming my shop. This man sets his briefcase down next to my guest chair and regally seats himself, keeping his spine straight and folding his hands on his lap. I internally sneer at his prim attitude and flop into my desk chair, crossing my arms and leaning back as casual as I can be, given how hyper-aware I was of the afternoon rush just outside the door.

"Mrs. Smith, my name is Jack Copper and I've been sent on behalf of the Ministry of Magic to do an inspection of your shop." I wait for a moment, but once I realize that he doesn't intend to show me any paperwork proving anything, I frown and straighten in my seat, giving him a stern stare.

"I highly doubt that, _Mr. Copper_. The Ministry of Magic is not legally allowed to inspect my shop or else they would be in violation of my rights as a mage and as a shop-keep. I have all of my paperwork, all of the needed documentation for my animals and all animal and shop-owner licenses that are required to run a business both in this shop district and in the country of Britain itself. So, _Mr. Copper_ , unless you have official identification or a search warrant, or _both_ , I suggest you stop wasting your time and mine and be on with your day." I couldn't help but feel a smug satisfaction crawl up my spine as Mr. Copper looked taken aback with my response, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he quietly cleared his throat.

"Now, Mrs. Smith, I would highly recommend you reconsider-"

"I will not."

"But, but the other pet shops have allowed a visual inspection by the Ministry-"

"Again, I _highly_ doubt that, Mr. Copper. All the shops in this district are run by Purebloods, except for a select few, and none of them would allow an inspection without an official warrant. If they did, then they are extremely idiotic because anyone could easily lie about their identity and sabotage the store in many different ways," I pause, waiting a moment for my words to sink in before leaning forward, staring hard into Mr. Copper's eyes, "Now, Mr. Copper… I don't like people who try and sabotage my business. But luckily, I know some important people who would be very disappointed if any troublesome people started to bother me… So, are you going to show me some _papers_ , Mr. Copper, or are we going to have a _problem_?"

Mr. Copper went pale, his eyes wide and shifty like a cornered animal, nervously rubbing his hands together before wiping them on his pants.

"No- _no_ , I don't think there will be any problem, no problem at all, Mrs. Smith," Copper abruptly stood, lifting his suitcase and shuffling over to the door, a nervous laugh escaping his lips,

"Oh, I-I just remembered another appointment I have this afternoon. I will take my leave then-"

"Leaving so soon?" I ask innocently, grinning as he freezes and turns halfway to give me a strained smile as I stand up slowly.

"Yes, I mustn't be late, I'm afraid. Good day." With that, Mr. Copper fled, opening my door and walking as fast as he could, never looking back. I chuckle under my breath and walk around the desk, closing and locking my office before strutting back to the registers, where the line nearly doubled since I left. I quickly reopen my register and gesture a couple forward, smiling pleasantly at the young _trico_ whose tail wouldn't stop wagging excitedly in its cage. Time to see this shift through.

* * *

"What is wrong with you tonight?" I ask rhetorically, gently running my fingers over the _croca-dog's_ abdomen with concern, frowning sadly at its pained whimper. I lean forward and gently open his mouth, not seeing a problem with his sharp canines other than his excessive panting and slight bad breath. I lean up and look into his eyes, frowning at the almost dry, cloudy look of his inner eyelid.

"How did you get so sick so quickly…? This just doesn't make any _sense_."

"Hey, how is he?" A low voice asked behind me, drawing my gaze to my shop assistant, Owen.

"He's not looking too good. And until I can figure out what went _wrong_ , I can't heal him." I lean back on my ankles and gently run a finger through my blonde hair with a frustrated groan, grabbing my wand and first-aid kit as I slowly stood up.

"He's the fourth one this month..." Owen mumbles, leaning on the waist-high enclosure gate and staring remorsefully at the dying animal.

"This just doesn't make any sense. Their immune systems are naturally so high, how are they getting so sick so suddenly! He was fine this morning, energetic as always! Something's just _not right_ about this," I offer the kit to Owen and gently climb over the gate, pausing to get the kit back before I walked down the path to return it to the shed, Owen on my heels, "We are going to have to keep a close eye on everyone else in the congregation, make sure no one else is showing symptoms too."

"Sure thing. Do you think it could be something that they are eating?"

"I doubt it, everything they eat is made here. But it won't hurt to double check the food barrels," I open the small wooden structure and set the case in it's designed drawer, before slumping against the desk with a sigh. "I don't know what we are gonna do, Owen... If whatever this is spreads to the rest of the congregation or even the rest of the animals..."

"It's gonna be bad."

"I think it's _already_ pretty bad," I snort humorlessly, looking up at Owen's worried face, "But I'm sure we can figure this out. We have to, there is no one else who can."

Owen sighed, running a hand over his face anxiously before nodding in agreement, avoiding my eyes.

"I'll get started on those Barrels then."

* * *

Things got worse the following weeks. The holiday shopping spree was in full force, and the 'Ministry' officials sent another 'inspector' to try and get access to my facilities, and, as the icing on the cake, _three_ more _croca-dogs_ became sick and died. To say I was stressed and anxious was a serious understatement. I felt like I was at my wits end with this unwelcome obstacle. No matter what I did – what potion or spell or remedy I used, nothing seemed to bring them back to health once they were sick. I couldn't find a pattern between who became sick and who didn't, it seemed like this illness struck completely at random. So, since I didn't dare risk anyone buying a potentially ill _croca-dog,_ I completely isolated them from the shop, much to some customer's dissatisfaction.

In my desperation for answers, I did my annual check-up, hunting down and meeting with some other owners of my _croca-dogs_ and discovering that all of them were in perfect health. I did, however, learn that another 'employee' supposedly came by and did a health exam on one couple's _croca-dog_ in October. Which is suspicious, since I'm the only one who does house-calls and check-ups.  
Something is very, _very_ wrong here, and I'm afraid I know just what is going on. I just didn't think this would happen to me.

* * *

I sit in my office, staring blankly at the papers scattered across my desk but not taking in the information on it. My mind, for once, was unhelpfully empty. Completely numb, nothing could bring me back to this mortal plane where my reputation and livelihood is threatened with unrecoverable ruin.  
A loud, familiar knock sounds from my door, and I blink up at the old wood with disoriented surprise.

"Come in."

"Hello, love! I hope you're not busy right now!" A chipper, soothing west country accent danced in my office, lifting the dreary fog from the very corners and replacing it with warmth and love.

Well, I guess there was _one_ way to bring me back to reality.

"Fred! What are you doing here, babe?" I ask excitedly, standing up and walking around my desk to give him a hug and loving kiss, "I thought you would have been busy at work with George!"

"Well, George and I noticed that you were a bit down lately, so I decided to come to visit you during lunch break! Aren't I just the best husband?" Fred gloated, lifting up a familiar paper bag and giving it a tiny shake, "I even brought your favorite!"

"Stop trying to make me pick favorites, you'll never get me to choose between you two. Aw, wait! You got me Ms. Beetlum's famous club melt!" I eagerly approach once more, however, I ignore Fred's open arms and snatched the bag, hastily rooting around for my delicious prize.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, relax, babe. I really needed a pick me up, and this is _perfect,_ " I purr, unwrapping the still warm sandwich and taking a big bite, groaning in happiness. Fred rolled his eyes and laughed, lightly pushing me toward my chair until I sat down to properly eat my meal.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that! So, how have you been? Any luck on that illness?" Fred asked, reaching into the bag and grabbing another sandwich, unwrapping it to eat.

"Well..." I sigh, looking down at the papers on my desk before looking back into concerned green eyes, "I figured out why they are getting sick, but not who is doing it."

"What do you mean, who? Is someone…"

"Attacking my animals, poisoning them and effectively sabotaging my store? Oh yeah," I huff angrily, taking another bite and angrily chewing my sandwich. Fred frowned, leaning forward and gently reaching out, patting my forearm soothingly.

"Honey, I'm… I'm so sorry. Do you have any idea who might've been able to do something like this?"

"It has to be someone who has access to the pets in the store. I've kept an eye out and the only ones who get sick are the ones who are in the shop for sale. But that still isn't good because..." I pause, inhaling and looking worriedly up to Fred, "because it means that someone I hired has been sabotaging me. What am I going to do?"

Fred drops his sandwich and walks over to me, leaning down to envelope me in his warm, comforting arms whilst I'm still seated – awkward, but very much appreciated.

"You may not like this… but I have an idea.."

* * *

I grinned as I brought my cup of hot chocolate to my lips, lightly blowing across the liquid before taking a tentative sip. My eyes lazily watched as my three employees talked eagerly, sipping their own cup of hot cocoa or sucking idly on peppermint wands. Behind them on the table was three small gift boxes, each wrapped with red ribbon and green paper under a small, colorful tree.

I slowly stand, immediately getting everyone's attention, as I lift my cup with a wide grin.

"I think we all deserve a toast, for successfully surviving another year, and another holiday season! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Huzzah!"

We all take a drink, the sweet milky-chocolate delightfully tickling the tongue and warming the body. I lowered my significantly lighter cup and set it on the chair behind me, straightening and grinning at my full-time and part-time workers, all who were looking up at me with happiness.

"While I know that you are all very excited to get your bonus and enjoy your holidays, I do have one question to ask all of you before I let you go to celebrate," I drop my smile and stare seriously at all three workers, watching as their expressions dimmed a bit in response, "I know that you all are aware of the recent pandemic that has affected the _croca-dogs_ , and while it took me a while, I finally figured out what was going on. Someone has been sabotaging the store."

"What?" Owen, my full-time assistant sputtered out loudly, staring up at me with wide eyes.

"Who would do such a thing? So many _croca-dogs_ _died_ from this, how could they?!" Rachel cried angrily, standing up with indignation twisting her usually soft face into an angry sneer.

"Wait, but if someone was sabotaging the store, that means it must have been someone working here!" James, the teenage holiday helper stated, looking up at me with concerned, intelligent eyes.

"There's no way-"

"Unfortunately, James is right, Rachel," I sigh dejectedly, motioning for her to sit once more,

"Somebody has been attacking my animals and getting paid to do so. Now, I don't know which _one_ of you has decided to betray my trust like this, but I'm only giving you one chance to speak up now and tell me. I won't press charges, I won't hurt you, but you only get _one._ _ **Chance.**_ **"**

It was silent, everyone awkwardly looking around themselves or the store. The only one who would look into my eyes, albeit sympathetically, was Rachel.

"I see then," I murmur, reaching into my pocket and withdrawing my wand, swiftly flicking it at the three before they could properly react, immobilizing them to their chairs. Three voices all yelled out in shock at the movement, looking up at me with frightened eyes as I lowered my wand and propped my hand on my waist, glaring down at them.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I take the safety of my animals _very_ seriously. And this must not continue. You've all unknowingly just taken a hefty dose of truth drought, and while I wished you were willing to simply speak up and save me the trouble, it seems I have no choice. James!" James's eyes widen in response, "have you been solicited by anyone, from the Ministry or otherwise, to tamper with my animals once hired?"

"No ma'am, never!"

"Have you taken it upon yourself to track down current owners and perform a check-up on any _croca-dogs_?"

"No!"

"Hm. Owen." I turn away and look at Owen, taking in his flushed cheeks and furrowed brows.

" _You can't honestly expect me to_ -"

"I don't know what to think, Owen," I snap, glaring at him, "I know that you've been with me since I opened a year ago, but just the fact that anyone that I've hired, that I've _trusted_ has decided to hurt me like this…" I shake my head, sighing and rubbing a hand across my face sadly.

"Have you been solicited by anyone, within the Ministry or otherwise, to tamper with my animals and store?"

"Yes." Owen grit through his teeth, glaring at the floor with resignation. I felt my heart stop for a moment, staring down at Owen with surprised shock at his words, feeling my heart tear.

"You… have, huh?"

"Melanie, you don't understand! Ask me- Ask me if I said yes! Ask me if I intentionally hurt your animals! _Please!_ _ **I didn't do this!**_ " Owen cried out, looking up at me with desperation, his neck muscles tensed and jaw clenched. I stare silently, deciding if I should continue asking questions even though he might be the one stabbing me in the back. I finally inhale deeply, glaring down at Owen's desperate face.

"Did you agree to assist this person to sabotage my store!"

"No!"

"Have you intentionally harmed my animals since you've become an employee?"

"No! Never!"

"Have you taken it upon yourself to track down current owners and perform a checkup on any _croca-dogs?_ "

"No!"

"Alright," I whisper, feeling my body relax slightly, feeling a slight smile touch my lips at his truthfulness, "I believe you. It comes down to you now, Rachel. And this certainly doesn't look good," I murmur, turning to the nervous brunette. Her eyes instantly teared up, eyes shut and breathing shakily as if she is on the verge of tears.

"Please..."

"Rachel, did you take it upon yourself to track down current owners and perform a checkup on any croca-dogs?"

"...No.," Rachel whispered, her voice soft and almost faint.

"Have you been solicited by anyone, within the Ministry or otherwise, to sabotage my animals or my store?"

"Please, don't-"

" _Have you been solicited by anyone to sabotage my animals or my store?_ " I growl out, taking a step closer to Rachel, watching as a tear falls down her cheek with her response.

"Yes!"

"Did you agree to sabotage my animals and my store for these people?"

"Yes! _Yes!_ Please, please, I'm _so_ sorry, I never wanted it to get this far!"

"No, you're just sorry that you got _caught!_ " Owen shouts angrily, glaring at Rachel but unable to move to act on his anger.

"Yes- Please, just let me go, you'll never see me again, I promise! _I_ _ **promise**_ _!_ " Rachel bawled, her head dropping forward so her hair could block her face. I walk forward and tilt her head up by her forehead, staring silently into her teary, red face.

"Rachel. You are fired, on the grounds of sabotaging the store and working with outside threats in order to do so. You will not be allowed entrance into this or any store baring my logo once more." I lifted my wand and waved it over her, returning her the ability to move her body, before reaching over and grabbing the middle gift and handing it to her, forcing her hands to grasp the package.

"If I were you, I would find a good attorney, because I _will_ be holding you accountable for all damages and deaths of my animals. Merry Christmas, I hope it was worth it," I state stoically, standing back and watching as she stumbles to her feet and shuffles quickly to the door, leaving. I wait a moment before slumping into my chair, moving my hot chocolate into my hands and taking a deep chug of it, sighing quietly as I force my tears at bay.

"Moveremus," I speak aloud, releasing Owen and James from my spell. Both boys immediately straighten themselves, Owen going so far as to angrily stand up and pace around, growling threats and curses beneath his breath. James, however, awkwardly rubbed his arm before stepping forward, looking down with nervousness.

"Mrs. Smith, I.. I'm sorry this happened to you. If you need a witness for the, uh, the trial, give me a call."

"Thanks, James. You're a good kid, I'm sorry I had to put you through that," I sigh out, giving him a weak smile, "If you want, you can grab your gift and go home."

"It's no problem, Mrs. Smith. Merry Christmas," James said with a small smile, before grabbing his gift and slowly ambling out the store. I slump forward and bury my face in my hands, exhaling and feeling slightly numb.

"Owen…"

"That stupid, conniving little-"

" _Owen_. Calm down. It's over now." I snap, catching his eyes and staring him into submission. I watch silently as Owen tries to calm himself with a few breaths before slumping across from me, burying his face in his hands. "It's over..." I whisper, finally releasing my tight grip on my tear-ducts, yet still, the tears wouldn't come.

No, I wasn't lucky enough for my pain to be released that quickly, instead, I had to wait for my throat to close up, for my breath to hitch and my nose to itch, and even then, they still wouldn't come.

"Mel…" Owen sighs, pulling his chair until he was close enough to pat my shoulder kindly, even going so far as to lean down and look up at me with sympathetic eyes, "Please don't cry, you know I can't handle crying ladies."

"M'not cryin' yet..." I sniffle, rubbing my eyes sadly.

"It's like you said, Mel. It's over. Everything will turn out fine, just like always," Owen leans back with a low groan, and I peek up at his tired face, the dark circles under his eyes and the slump to his posture, " _God_ , I need a drink."

"Heh, you and me both," I hiccup with a small grin, rubbing my temple lightly, "You and me both."

"Do you want me to call your beaus? Have them come and pick you up?" He asked quietly, but I shake my head, standing up and walking to the table and plucking the last gift, turning to Owen with a guilty smile.

"I think I'll just head back on my own. I need the walk. However, would… well, will you forgive me for questioning your loyalty?" I hold out the gift, watching Owen worriedly as he silently stands and walks to me, face blank. He stops just before me and puts his hands on my shoulders, giving me a silent stare before abruptly pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Don't be stupid, _of course_ , I forgive you."

"Oh, good. I was worried there for a minute, you goof," I chuckle lightly, shaking my head and squeezing him happily, finally pulling back with a grin and lightly slapping his shoulder with my free hand, "Well, I'm sure you and your girlfriend are looking forward to celebrating Christmas! Don't let me hold you back any longer!"

"Why, it sounds like your just trying to kick me out, Mel!" Owen says with a laugh, releasing me and walking over to the door to grab his winter clothes. I follow along with a near-silent laugh, shaking my head and grabbing my own jacket.

"Well, what can I say, I have someone waiting for me at home too." I wink cheekily, waving off the lights and locking the door behind us.

We both pause in front of the store, staring at the cold winter snow and cobblestone streets around us, a cold wind biting our cheeks and sobering us.

"I'll see you after the holidays, Owen. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Melanie."


End file.
